


Give Me Some More

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Paddling, Praise, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: After a punishment, Harry still feels as if he disappointed his Dom. Louis takes care of him.Or,The reason why aftercare is so important.*Title from Meet Me in the Hallway by Harry Styles*





	Give Me Some More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was just a short little one shot I wanted to write, nothing big! I currently have about five other works in progress, so be looking for those at some point! I'm sorry for the lack of updates; I've been busy! Hopefully I can write and update soon! 
> 
> This one shot shows that aftercare is extremely important. NEVER punish a submissive and neglect them afterwards. Aftercare is vital to a Dom/sub relationship.

“Look at me,” Louis commanded Harry, voice stern but soft. “Don't look away, Harry.”

The sub forced himself to pull his gaze upwards from where he had been staring at Louis’ lap. He had his legs on either side of Louis’ as he straddled him, his sore bum resting carefully in the open space.

“There's a good boy,” Louis murmured, wiping the stray tears from Harry's face with his thumbs. “You're a good boy, aren't you?”

Harry sniffled, the desperate need to avoid eye contact taking over him again, but he forced himself to stare into his Dom’s eyes. He was extremely vulnerable right now, having just finished getting punished. Right now, he was at his weakest, and he hated it when his Dom saw him in such a way.

The sub shook his head, wiping under his nose.

“I’d like a verbal answer, please,” Louis said softly, a hand under Harry's chin. “You know shaking your head or shrugging isn't acceptable.”

Harry shook his head once more. “No, Sir,” he sniffled, “I'm not. I'm not a good b–boy.”

Louis made a sad noise, his eyes softening. It was no secret that Harry was always a sensitive submissive — eager to please and learn. He never wanted to disappoint Louis, so when he did, it made him feel insecure. But Louis knew as Harry's Dom, it was his job to fix that.

There was absolutely no reason Harry should be feeling bad about himself right now — he had been punished and he was forgiven.

“Sweetheart,” Louis murmured, tipping Harry's chin up when he tried to pull away, though not roughly. “Look at me.”

It was no surprise when Harry obeyed immediately, without question or a second thought. His boy was always eager to please, especially when he felt he had done something wrong.

“You are always a good boy,” Louis assured him, stroking his cheek, where fresh tears had begun to fall. “My good boy. No matter what.”

Harry let out a quiet sob, reaching up to rub his now sore eyes. They were red and bloodshot, turning puffy because of all the crying he’d done. “No, I'm not,” he cried, sniffling loudly.

“Why are you not good, hmm?” Louis asked in a soothing voice, running his fingers through Harry's curls. “I think—I know you're always good. So good for me. Absolutely perfect.”

“The p–p–paddle,” the sub stammered. “I got the paddle!”

Things seemed to click then. The Dom knew the paddle was a spanking instrument his sub positively despised (as he did all of them, but there was an even bigger hatred for the paddle). It hurt, of course, but to Harry, it seemed like it was only used when Louis was the most disappointed with him. And it was, because the blue-eyed Dom only pulled out the paddle in dire circumstances such as today.

“Honey,” Louis sighed, eyes soft and sad as he watched his sub crumble. “You know the paddle only comes out when it's absolutely necessary, yes?”

Harry nodded, sniffling.

Louis would've preferred he answer him with words, but Harry was in an extremely fragile state of mind at the moment, so he allowed it to slide. “And was it necessary for me to paddle you today?” he asked seriously, making sure Harry was looking him right in the eyes.

“Yes, Sir,” the sub replied, his lip trembling slightly. “It was.”

The Dom nodded in confirmation. “Yes, it was. Good boy,” he praised. A noticeable quirk of the lips could be seen on Harry's face at the praise, but the sub was still distressed. “And why was it necessary for me to paddle you?” He raised a brow.

“Because,” Harry paused, thinking his answer through. He wanted to answer correctly and politely. “I told you ‘no.’ I was paddled because I told you ‘no.’”

Louis smiled, pleased and relieved his boy understood the reason he had been punished. He had gone over the reason with him before they began, but it was a good idea to repeat the words after the punishment had been administered. “Yes,” he said softly, kissing Harry's nose. “Now tell me, why is that wrong enough to earn you the paddle?”

“Because it's your number one rule to not say no for inappropriate reasons,” Harry said, twiddling his thumbs.

The Dom nodded seriously. “That's right,” he affirmed, still stroking Harry's curls. “It is agreed the paddle was appropriate for this infraction of yours, yes?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Louis murmured, wiping away the remaining tears on Harry's cheeks. He kissed over the tear tracks, making the sub giggle quietly. “There's that beautiful smile of yours,” the Dom said with a grin.

The sub blushed at the compliment, dropping his gaze now. It wasn't rude or anything — Louis knew Harry was a shy submissive who never knew how to react to compliments. It was cute, if anything.

“So, now, I'm going to put this paddle away,” Louis announced, picking up the bright red paddle he had just finished spanking Harry with. “It will only be seen again if you deserve it, yes?”

Harry nodded, not wanting to do much as even glance at the paddle. He despised it, so it was always his goal to never see it. “Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” the Dom murmured, pecking Harry's lips lightly. “You're a good boy. You took your punishment so well — so, so, well — and you make me so proud.”

A smile worked its way onto Harry's lips, complete with his dimples, making Louis coo. “May we cuddle?” Harry asked in a whisper, flushing. “I — I want to be close to you, Sir.”

“Of course, baby,” Louis agreed, pulling back the covers on their bed. He spooned Harry from behind, stroking his curls. His hand ventured around Harry's whole upper body, stroking his chest and back as he whispered sweet reassurances in his ear.

“I love you,” Harry whispered into the pillows. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

The Dom smiled fondly. “I love you, too,” he whispered back. “No matter what.”

Harry bit his lip before he said, “I didn't disappoint you?”

“You're forgiven,” the Dom assured. “All is forgiven.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comment and kudos, and check out my other fics? ;)


End file.
